


Jack and Gabriel talk fanworks.

by JoAsakura



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, third party apps that scrub Ao3 fan works are bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: YO IF YOU ARE READING THIS ON A SITE THAT IS NOT Ao3 OR THROUGH SOME 3RD PARTY APP (ESPECIALLY IF IT'S ONE YOU'RE PAYING FOR...)
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Jack and Gabriel talk fanworks.

Jack sprawled back in his seat. "So, you know that Jo, and all of these other authors, have not consented to having their fanworks shared at any other site beyond this one?"

Gabriel threw out his damaged shotgun, spinning a new one out of ambient dust, his nanocytes working like a thousand little gunsmithing elves. "Well, not unless they've posted it themselves or previously and specifically discussed it on an individual basis," he muttered absently turning the gun over in his hands.

"True." Jack nodded, scanning his data pad, then he looked up at the audience. "Look, if you're reading this on a 3rd party app or a site that is NOT Archive of Our Own - and it wasn't posted by the author themselves, Please consider reporting them, because they may be scrubbing fanworks from Ao3 and trying to profit on them."


End file.
